


Day 1: Body Hair

by Call_Me_Kiba



Series: Trans Sheith Week 2021 [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Body Hair, Established Relationship, M/M, Trans Keith (Voltron), amab language, fluffy fluff, self reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 19:08:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30043374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Call_Me_Kiba/pseuds/Call_Me_Kiba
Summary: Day 1 of Trans Sheith Week 2021!!!!Body hair
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: Trans Sheith Week 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2210160
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Day 1: Body Hair

Keith hummed to himself as he sat on the edge of the tub, carefully dragging the razor across his skin while glancing at his phone every so often. He used to shave every day, ashamed of the hair that was too dark and thick for someone like him. Other kids would pick on him for it, call him awful names and comment on the hair they could see all the time. It made him shave every day, never letting the hair people could see be visible so the teasing would end.

But as he grew, became more aware of himself and realized who he truly was, Keith stopped shaving. Stopped letting those comments get to him and tried his best to own it, and he would stand in front of the mirror after he started hormones and smiled at the hair that began to grow. This was him, and Keith grew to love himself.

Which is partly why he was sitting in his bathroom with a mirror on the floor and carefully grooming his pubic hair into the shape of a heart. Well, that and it was a surprise for Shiro.

Shiro never cared about Keith's body hair, never pushed Keith to shave or even trim. He let Keith decide what he wanted with his body, and he loved Shiro for that.

So, a heart shape over his cock seemed like the perfect surprise for a late birthday present for his husband.

"Keith, I'm home baby!" Shiro's voice called out through their house over the excited barking from Kosmo.

Keith smiled, finishing up the trim job and looking at himself proudly before he showered and cleaned up.

"I'm upstairs, sunshine!" Keith called back, slipping on the other surprise he had bought as a late birthday present before he got himself situated on the bed. The door opened, and his husband gasped softly at the sight of him.

"Happy late birthday, Takashi."


End file.
